A Christmas Wish
by Ryujinbito
Summary: A girl having a hard time with her life and decides to see Van Fanel of Fanelia.


A/N: This fanfic has me and my friend Maku in it. My name in it is Kari. I was trying to get it done by Christmas but here it is. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the original characters.

A Christmas Wish Chapter One Mistletoe

Kari walked along the streets of rural Tokyo. She stops for a moment for she senses a presence of some kind nearby. She figures that it's only her mind playing tricks on her. She stares up into the starry sky.

"I wish-" was all Kari could say when large hands covered over her mouth.

"If you stop struggling, I won't hurt you." said a voice.

So Kari stopped struggling but her instincts told her to kick hard anywhere and she did. It was when the figure doubled over, revealing his face was when Kari quickly went over to the person. "Oh Maku I'm so sorry-I-YOU JERK! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" yelled Kari at her friend Maku.

Kari tasted saltiness touch her lips. She knew it was blood.

"KARI, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" yelled Maku forgetting about any pain that was caused to him by Kari.

"I'm fine. This always happens when I get mad." said Kari.

"I'm glad you're okay." said Maku.

Maku and Kari were quiet for a while.

When they walked a little, it was Maku who spoke, "Come 'on Kari, there's something that I want to show you. Take my hand."

Kari gladly took his hand. "What do you want to show me Maku?"

"You'll have to walk a little bit if you don't mind?" asked Maku.

"I don't mind at all. I rather be here with you than at my house. It's to crazy there right now. My mom would be telling me to get out her way when every time I try to help her. Then I walk into my room and sit there and do nothing." said Kari.

Maku smiled.

"Why are you smiling Maku?" asked Kari.

"Well, while you were talking and walking, you passed time and we're here, the place where I wanted to show you. Look." said Maku.

So Kari looked and to her wildest dreams there was a whole area that was lighted up. Trees were lighted up and carolers were singing.

"That's not all Kari. Look to your right." Maku put his hand on her shoulders and turned her to her right. There waiting was a red sled with two white horses attached.

Kari gasped. "OH MAKU! You did this for -me?"

"Yeah, since I scared you earlier, I wanted to make it up to you. Did I?" asked Maku.

"Maybe." said Kari smirking.

Maku got the hint so he poked her.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Kari.

"You were just there." smiled Maku.

Kari pulled something out of her purse.

"Mistletoe?" Maku's smile turned into a smirk.

Maku and Kari held the mistletoe over their heads. They were about to kiss when Kari's purse began to ring. It was her cell phone.

"I'm sorry Maku, I have to answer this. It might be my mom." Therefore, Kari answered the call and it was her mom. "Hello mom. I'm kinda busy. I'm on my date." said Kari to her mom.

"You better not be with that Maku kid." said her mom's voice over the cell phone.

"Why not mom?" asked Kari.

"Because I found out the truth about him. Come home now!" said her mom's voice.

"But mom, I LOVE MAKU!" yelled Kari.

Maku just stood there with a large smirk on his face.

Kari kept on talking to her mom. "But I care about him."

"I don't give a rats ass. I don't want you to see anymore of that thing. Good bye." yelled her mom.

"What a bitch." Kari deposited her cell phone back in her purse. While she was doing that, Maku came walking over to her. He noticed the tears that were streaming down Kari's face.

"Oh koishii what's wrong?" asked Maku whipping Kari's tears away.

"It's my mom. She's being an asshole. She doesn't want me hanging around you anymore because she found out the truth about you and-" Kari stopped for a second and smiled.

"What's the matter Koishii?" asked Maku.

"There you did it again. You called me koishii. Oh Maku, I'm sorry. I have to go. We can't see each other anymore, bye."

With that Kari's heart was broken again. Of course Maku's heart was probably broken too. He lost the girl of 6 ½ years. He loved her all those years too. 


End file.
